Kuga & Fujino
by KaoriD
Summary: Una pequeña mirada a la vida de Natsuki y Shizuru luego del final de mi fanfiction Estrella Roja Entertainment Company.
1. En mi lado del sofá

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime es propiedad intelectual de Sunrise.

**N/A**: Una pequeña mirada a la vida de Natsuki y Shizuru luego del final de mi fanfiction **Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**.

* * *

**Kuga & Fujino**

**En mi lado del sofá**

Absurdo.

Si tuviese que definir lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento y cómo llegó a esa situación, esa sería la palabra.

Mientras se daba vuelta por enésima vez, echando al suelo otro cojín de aquel incómodo sofá, trataba de hacer memoria sobre qué exactamente torció las cosas hasta llegar a ese punto…

Habían ido a cenar con la "Pareja Colgate", como Natsuki usualmente llamaba a Reito y Mai, puesto que desde que eran marido y mujer no paraban de sonreír. Era la primera vez desde la boda que compartían un momento todos juntos como viejos conocidos. A Reito le costó que Natsuki aceptara que el pasado era pasado, pero gracias a la insistencia de Mai y a la buena disposición de Shizuru, la morena firmó la tregua con su ex rival. Finalmente, pudieron hacer coincidir sus agendas y se citaron en un acogedor restaurante.

La comida iba relativamente normal hasta que la pelirroja tuvo la brillante idea de empezar a hablar de su época en la secundaria, recordando cuando la morena y ella eran compañeras de clase.

-Hey Natsuki ¿y qué sería de la vida de aquel chico, el que fue tu novio? –luego de esa inoportuna y reveladora pregunta, Reito y Shizuru –quienes para horror de Natsuki a veces tenían gestos muy similares- evitaron elegantemente escupir sus respectivas bebidas.

-¿Natsuki tuvo un novio? –preguntaron en coro y la morena no pudo hacer más que mirar a la pelirroja con cara de asesina serial.

-Oh si que lo tuvo –continuó hablando, ignorando el gesto amenazante de la morena -aunque duraron muy poco, cómo era que se llamaba… Takeshi, Takamachi,… ah ya recuerdo, ¡Takeda! –comentó alegremente.

-Espera un momento… -inició Shizuru.

-Takeda como tu… -continuó el moreno.

-¿Ex Manager? –finalizó la castaña.

Ahora Reito y Shizuru completaban la frase del otro, esto comenzaba a ser realmente incómodo para la gran ex campeona mundial de motocross.

-Si, ese Takeda, gracias Mai por recordarme aquel episodio de mi vida.

Por supuesto, como era de esperarse, la cena culminó rápidamente. Más no así la curiosidad de la castaña que en verdad no entendía cómo la morena había ocultado tal información. Se sentía absolutamente segura de su relación y más aún, estaba cien por ciento convencida de que si fuese remotamente posible que su novia se fijara en alguien más, no sería Takeda así tuviese en su poder el último frasco de mayonesa del mundo. Además, sabía que el hombre llegó a ser el manager de Natsuki por decisión de terceros y no de ésta.

El problema realmente vino cuando, una vez a solas, Natsuki se negó rotundamente a hablar del asunto y contarle cómo fue que llegó a ser novia de Takeda durante su época escolar. Intentó de todas las maneras conocidas por ella a la hora de persuadir a su amante, sin embargo, fracasó olímpicamente.

Siendo esta la primera vez que le fallaban sus artes, una muy frustrada Shizuru optó por comunicar a su novia que prefería dormir sola esa noche y sutilmente le recordó que en el armario del pasillo había sábanas limpias.

-¡Es inútil! –exclamó, después de dejar caer el último cojín del sofá.

Se levantó de golpe y encendió la lámpara de la mesita junto al mueble. Luego fue hasta la biblioteca y después de mucho buscar, sacó un libro forrado en cuero, era un viejo álbum de fotos de su época como estudiante y comenzó a hojearlo. Llevaba varios minutos recordando sus tiempos en la academia, cuando sintió unas pisadas familiares.

-¿Me haces un lugar? –preguntó tímidamente.

La morena se hizo a un lado sin decir palabra, ni mirar a la castaña que claramente llegaba agitando bandera blanca.

-¿Qué pasa, te aburres en esa cama _King size_ con colchón doble, semi-ortopédico y resortes independientes? –dijo, con un tono más duro del que esperaba.

-Hace casi tres años que no puedo dormir en esa cama _King_ _size_ con colchón doble semi-ortopédico y resortes independientes si no tengo a Natsuki junto a mi… lo comprobé durante la última temporada en que competiste.

-¡Ah! ¿por eso me diste la sorpresa en Osaka y te quedaste conmigo el resto del campeonato? –preguntó un poco más animada, recordando cuando entró a la habitación del hotel y encontró a Shizuru desnuda entre las sábanas de su cama.

"Enfoca Natsuki, no la dejes ganar tan fácilmente" pensó sacudiendo la cabeza un par de veces.

-Y si… –Shizuru también parecía haberse perdido momentáneamente en aquellas memorias, pero luego continuó –Natsuki, siento mucho lo de hace rato, no se qué me pasó.

-Yo si, piensas que no confío en ti lo suficiente como para contarte mi pasado –el silencio de la castaña fue suficiente afirmación –Mira, esta era yo durante mi último año de preparatoria –dijo en forma casual, señalando una de las fotos.

-Oh, pero que precioso y sexy cachorrito con cara de enojado.

-¡Shizuru!

-Lo siento, llevo catorce horas con veintitrés minutos sin tocar a mi Natsuki, mis hormonas hablan.

-Eh… si bueno eso… -dijo, sonrojándose.

-El punto es que exageré, lo siento y respeto que no quieras contarme.

-Está bien, no pasa nada –dijo, dándole luego un corto beso en los labios –sabes que confío en ti como en nadie más. Te contaré, sólo no me juzgues ¿vale?

-Te lo prometo, no te juzgaré.

-Bien, fue durante mi último año de preparatoria, Nao empezó a salir con un jugador de basket cuyo mejor amigo era un lerdo del club de kendo al que yo le gustaba. Entonces, el idiota novio de Nao, le pidió arreglar una cita doble.

-Y tu aceptaste porque te lo pidió Yuuki, ¿cierto? –Shizuru se tensó un poco ante la reaparición de ese nombre en sus vidas y comenzó a entender por qué su novia no había querido contarle. Sin embargo, recordó su promesa y al ver la mirada culpable de la morena, le hizo un gesto tranquilizador indicándole que continuara.

-La cita doble fue un desastre. Me aburrí horrores, Nao desapareció con el larguirucho ese y Takeda pasó el resto de la noche intentando hacerse el galán. Cuando comprendimos que Nao y compañía no regresarían, me llevó a casa. Al día siguiente me lo encontré saliendo de mi última clase, estaba al pie de las escaleras con un ramo de rosas y en cuanto me vio se puso de rodillas y gritó a todo pulmón que si quería ser su novia.

-Oh, pero que tier…

-¡No lo llames tierno! Ha sido la experiencia más traumática de mi adolescencia.

-Perdón, –dijo sonriendo dulcemente ante el monumental sonrojo de su chica, -entonces… le dijiste que si.

-¡No!... Bueno... la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, estaba a punto de bajar a partirle la cara cuando sonó la campana y todos salieron de las aulas encontrando la escena y comenzaron a gritar a coro "dile que si, dile que si,… que se besen, que se besen" –ahora Natsuki estaba acurrucada en su lado del sofá meciéndose ligeramente -¡incluso los profesores nos animaban!… no estoy muy segura de lo que pasó luego, cuando me fijé iba sola en un taxi abrazando un ramo de rosas. Al llegar a casa me encerré en mi habitación y grité a mi madre que no estaba para nadie.

-Normal, Natsuki entró en shock –dijo conteniendo la risa ante la imagen mental.

-El caso es que durante los siguientes dos días, según el tarado de Takeda, fui su novia.

-¿Por qué dos días?

-Fácil, era viernes y no volví a ver al imbécil hasta el lunes, sino habrían sido dos horas, cuando mucho. Lo peor es que el resto del curso en toda Fuuka creían que nos casaríamos al terminar la preparatoria –dijo y terminó dando un hondo suspiro –Bueno, ya te conté, ¿podemos ir a la cama ahora?

-Nop –la morena empezó a sentir cierto temblor en su ojo.

-Natsuki está castigada, no puedo revocarte la sentencia.

-Pero… pero… si dijiste que no podías dormir sin mi –dijo, con pose de cachorro abandonado.

-Es cierto.

-¿Entonces?

-Tendré que sacrificarme y quedarme acá con Natsuki.

-Pero el sofá es muy incómodo para una sola, ¡imagina dormir juntas!

-¿Quién dijo que quiero dormir? Te recuerdo… –dijo, consultando el reloj en la pared -quince horas y doce minutos…

-Shi-zu-ru…

Y sin poner mayor resistencia Natsuki se dispuso a disfrutar de su castigo.

* * *

**N/A**: Hacía rato que venía pensando en hacer una pequeña secuela de Estrella Roja Entertainment Company, para mostrar un poco de la vida de las chicas, pero no se me ocurría ninguna trama en particular. Hasta hoy que, salió un poco de inspiración… de hecho, para mi desgracia, tiene algo de real el relato de Natsuki.

Bueno, esto es simplemente un pequeño "break" que tomo de mi otra historia, que si han podido leer, pueden notar que está bastante-mucho-muy-crudo el ShizNat aún…

Saludos y que tengan feliz día ;)


	2. Dos cristales

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime es propiedad de Sunrise, y eso.

* * *

**Kuga & Fujino**

**Dos Cristales**

Hacía un tiempo que Kuga Natsuki se apartó formalmente de las competiciones de motocross. Con casi veintisiete años era una buena edad para retirarse aún estando en lo más alto, así que, ganó su último campeonato y dijo adiós a la profesión que la hizo feliz por tantos años.

Ahora tenía algo mejor, mucho mejor.

Después de meses de merecido descanso, era hora de plantearse qué debería hacer con su vida a partir de ese momento. Podría llevar a cabo todas esas cosas que siempre quiso hacer; descubrir nuevas experiencias, sueños, emprender proyectos, aventuras, conquistar nuevas fronteras; pero como no se le ocurrió nada, aceptó la propuesta de Kuga Saeko y se volvió su representante como accionista de Estrella Roja EC. Aparte de la jerarquía heredada, en su nueva vida como ejecutiva, el tener a Shizuru tan cerca todo el tiempo era algo que a Natsuki le parecía perfecto. Así que por qué no, pensó. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Los primeros meses fueron ideales, las jornadas laborales no eran demasiado exigentes. Por otro lado, con Shizuru todo iba perfectamente bien, atrás habían quedado esos días en que la convivencia entre ellas era casi imposible. Despertaban juntas, (a veces) se duchaban juntas, desayunaban juntas, iban al trabajo juntas, asistían a las reuniones juntas, almorzaban juntas, volvían al trabajo juntas, se dirigían miradas y sonrisas cómplices en los pasillos y finalmente volvían a casa, si, muy juntas para disfrutar de su vida como pareja hasta la mañana siguiente donde todo volvía a repetirse. Así, sin darse cuenta, pasaron las semanas.

Cuando iniciaron con los preparativos para la nueva temporada de espectáculos, como era de esperarse, Estrella Roja EC era una máquina bien aceitada donde todos los engranajes funcionaban a la perfección porque el mínimo error podría desencadenar una serie de acontecimientos desafortunados. Entonces, las jornadas comenzaron a hacerse más y más largas a medida que se acercaba la fecha del inicio de temporada, se exigía que cada trabajador estuviese disponible a cualquier hora y a un ciento por ciento de sus facultades.

Shizuru tenía la presión de continuar cosechando éxitos para la empresa, ya que se había convertido en una pieza fundamental de la misma. Por otro lado, Natsuki ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo enterrada en documentos y asistiendo a reuniones aburridas donde todo lo que se discutía era de "vital importancia".

La castaña, que amaba trabajar en Estrella Roja EC, comenzaba a sentirse muy estresada. Antes, si se sentía mal por algo del trabajo sabía que podía volver a casa, desconectar y encontrarse con su chica quien la abrazaría y le diría que todo estaría bien. Ahora, ambas volvían a casa con las mismas frustraciones y problemas. Era evidente que los proyectos importantes comenzaban a agotarlas física y mentalmente, pero confiaban en que todo mejoraría pasada la fecha del estreno.

ooOoo

Ese día temprano, como ya era costumbre; despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, Natsuki se duchó primero mientras Shizuru revisaba su agenda para recordar las labores pendientes, ya arregladas salíeron de la habitación para desayunar y salir juntas hacía Estrella Roja EC. Sin hablar, sin mirarse y lo que era peor, sin tocarse. Se despidieron en la entrada de la empresa con un parco "nos vemos" y cada una tomó rumbo hacia su respectivas oficinas.

-Hey Bubuzuke, ¿podrías decirle a Kuga que…?

-¡No! Habla directamente con ella.

-E-está bien, lo siento –dijo la rubia levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición.

-Lo siento Haruka-san –se disculpó inmediatamente -Es que,…

-No hay problema, se que has estado muy presionada últimamente, pero creo que hay algo más ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Podemos ir a un bar nuevo que conozco, de paso comer algo, hoy no has parado.

Quizá en otras circunstancias contestaría que no, sin embargo, en esos momentos anhelaba tener con quien desahogarse y aunque ninguna de las dos lo admitiera, habían llegado a ser buenas "amigas y rivales" como bien las definía Yukino.

-Ara ara, me abruma tantas atenciones de parte de Haruka-san, creo que por fin he logrado llegar a tocar su corazón, está bien acepto, cuida de mi –dijo batiendo las pestañas de forma coqueta.

El que se llevaran mejor, no quería decir que Shizuru no siguiera disfrutando el hacer enojar a la rubia.

Era una suerte que la oficina que compartían fuese insonorizada por petición de Shizuru hacía un par de años o toda la empresa habría escuchado el estallido de la rubia.

Al llegar al bar, luego de encontrar una mesa y ordenar, Shizuru comenzó a soltar lo que llevaba por dentro.

-Creo que estoy demasiado estresada, necesito un respiro, no es su culpa y me siento fatal por pensar así pero no quiero estar cerca de Natsuki en estos momentos. Además, creo que ella siente igual y eso me sienta fatal, es decir, ya casi ni hablamos de otra cosa que no sea trabajo. Haruka, ¡hace dos semanas que Natsuki y yo no hacemos el amor!.

-Wuooou wuooou –haciendo gestos de desagrado –demasiada información Bubuzuke, trata de omitir ese tipo de detalles "rocosos".

-Creo que quisiste decir "morbosos", pero está bien, el caso es que ya no siento deseo, llegamos tan cansadas a casa que sólo dormimos hasta el día siguiente.

-Ya veo, sabes, creo que es normal. Yukino y yo pasamos por algo similar…

-Ara ara, Haruka-san me contará detalles "rocosos" de su relación con Kikukawa-san –dijo con su peculiar tono de broma.

-Sabes Bubuzuke, agradece que estamos en un sitio público.

Pasaron un par de horas más hablando y extrañamente para Shizuru, Haruka resultó ser una buena oyente y su punto de vista le ayudó a entender que su relación con Natsuki estaba entrando en otra etapa; no necesariamente mala, sólo diferente y que lo mejor era hablar las cosas y solucionarlas juntas para buscar un equilibrio.

ooOoo

Cuando Shizuru llegó a casa esa tarde, mucho más despejada, sólo pensaba en abrazar a su chica y meterse juntas en la cama para relajarse, hablar y luego dormir como no lo habían hecho en semanas. Sin embargo, el panorama con el que se encontró echaba abajo todos sus planes.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-Shi-zu-ru, te juro que no es lo que parece.

La mirada culpable de la morena le indicó que lo que estaba viendo era exactamente lo que parecía.

En el suelo de la sala se encontraban regadas todas las partituras de Shizuru, documentos de Natsuki, todos cubiertos por lodo, suciedad y hojas de árboles. Parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí.

-Natsuki, ¡dejaste abierta la puerta del patio trasero! –gritó sin poder controlarse.

-Shizuru, estoy casi segura que la cerré, no fue mi culpa. ¡Además tú eres quien revisa todo antes de salir! –respondió también alzando la voz.

-Claro, nunca es tu culpa, nunca puedes responsabilizarte de tus actos.

-¡Hey! Estoy igual de estresada y cansada que tu, también trabajo duro en esa empresa del demonio.

-No hables así de la empresa, esto va más allá. ¡Todo mi trabajo está esparcido por el suelo!

-No sólo tu trabajo está ahí, el mío también. Deja de ser tan egocéntrica, además la gran compositora Fujino Shizuru ya debería saber que debes respaldar su trabajo, ¿no te bastó con aquella experiencia?

-Ah, cierto, te refieres a aquella vez que robaste mis partituras para dárselas a Yuuki-san.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Nao en todo esto? Corrí tras de ti no de ella.

**-**Quizá Natsuki no debió "correr" a Kioto para hacerme regresar.

-¡Cierto! Tal vez no debí hacerlo.

-Ya veo, pues es algo que tiene solución.

-¡Haz lo que te de la gana! –gritó la morena, a la espalda de Shizuru quien sin responder se encerró en la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Entonces, Natsuki tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa dando otro portazo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N/A**: no planeaba tardar tanto antes de volver a actualizar pero surgieron un par de proyectos a los que les he dedicado toda mi atención. Aprovecharé este ratito de inspiración no supervisada y les dejaré la continuación de este fic un poco inconexo.

"¿Qué podría salir mal?" tengo una regla personal y es nunca hacer esa pregunta porque está demostrado científicamente que atrae catástrofes. Esto ha sido lo más real que he pensado que podría ocurrir entre nuestras chicas, las relaciones demasiado perfectas son sospechosas. Para la próxima entrega, no tendrán que esperar tanto.

* * *

**Agradecimientos especiales**

Por sus comentarios, buenos deseos y paciencia, gracias.

**Amy, Guest, Guest2, Cloumine01, Akary Kinomoto, Guest3, Bah07, Ian.23, Bekwo, Shizsuki Kuga Fujino, Reira AX, Eclair Rozen.**


	3. Nadie como tú

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime es propiedad de Sunrise, ya eso está claro.

* * *

**Kuga & Fujino**

**Nadie como tú**

Natsuki abrió la puerta lentamente, se sintió mucho más tranquila al observar que las cosas de Shizuru se encontraban en su lugar. Ahora la sala estaba limpia, conociendo a su chica como la conocía, sabía que ordenar era su forma de calmar la ansiedad.

Se quitó las botas, el abrigo, se dio valor y caminó decidida hacia la habitación; pero unos ruidos llamaron su atención. Pensando que podría ser un mal viviente que quería entrar a la fuerza, corrió a tomar su bate de béisbol y se acercó sigilosamente al lugar desde donde provenían los ruidos. Entonces, encontró a Juliet rasgando el seguro de la puerta con su pata hasta que finalmente éste cedió, luego también usando su pata y hocico terminó por abrir la puerta corrediza y salir a jugar alegremente al patio.

La morena dio un hondo suspiro mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

-Buen lío has armado Juliet –dijo, sintiendo entrar la brisa nocturna.

Luego recordó que tenía una relación que recomponer; volvió a cerrar la puerta, dejó el bate en su lugar y retomó el curso de acción.

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación y notó que Shizuru se encontraba en el cuarto de baño. Se acercó y apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mientras admiraba a Shizuru, cuyo cuerpo estaba sumergido casi en su totalidad en la bañera.

-¿Natsuki va a quedarse ahí parada sin decir nada? –soltó de repente, sobresaltando un poco a la morena.

-¿Cómo es que lo haces?

-Haces mucho ruido, te sentí llegar.

-Oh –dijo haciendo el gesto de juntar sus dedos índices.

La morena entró y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en un costado de la bañera.

Estuvieron así algunos minutos, compartiendo el silencio, pero no uno incómodo.

-Yo… tuve mucho miedo de no encontrarte al regresar –habló por fin la morena.

-Me arrepentí de haber dicho esas cosas a los cinco minutos que te fuiste.

-Sabes que soy un poco más lenta, tenía que salir y calmarme.

-Lo se –la morena estaba de espaldas, pero sabía que Shizuru estaba sonriendo –no éramos nosotras Natsuki- dijo, colocándole una mano en el hombro y de inmediato la morena colocó su mano sobre la de Shizuru.

-Sé que no éramos nosotras y no me gustó en lo que podríamos convertirnos de seguir así. Llamé a mi madre, mañana dejaré mi carta de renuncia en Estrella Roja EC.

-Oh no, Natsuki no tenía que hacer eso…

-No Shizuru, si tenía que hacerlo –interrumpió –hace meses que debí hacerlo, no estoy hecha para ese trabajo, no me siento bien y eso no va a cambiar.

-¿Por qué Natsuki no me contó cómo se sentía?

-No lo se, no quería admitir que no podía con esto. Amas trabajar ahí y en cierta forma te envidio por eso, sabes lo que quieres y disfrutas lo que haces; yo aún no tengo idea de qué es lo que quiero hacer.

-Que tonta eres a veces.

-Lo se, pero así me quieres ¿no? –preguntó en voz baja y despacito mientras se giraba hacía Shizuru y apoyaba ambas manos del borde de la bañera y a la castaña le pareció que podría morir de ternura en ese mismo instante.

-Si, mi pequeño cachorro, así te quiero y que adorable me resultas el ochenta por ciento de las veces.

-¿Sólo el ochenta por ciento? Creo que olvidas con quién hablas –dijo en broma, ahora con el ánimo renovado.

Entonces Shizuru le salpicó de agua.

-¡Hey!...

-¿Por qué no entras? –dijo, cortando cualquier protesta al instante.

Natsuki se desvistió y entró a la bañera, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de la castaña. Disfrutaron de algunos minutos de tranquilidad, hasta que la necesidad de pasar a otro plano fue mayor.

Un par de horas después, ya en la cama, Natsuki abrazaba por la espalda a Shizuru.

-Mañana llamaré a alguien para que construya una puerta especial para Juliet –hablaba mientras se pegaba más al otro cuerpo con el que compartía la cama.

-¿Eh? –habló, un poco somnolienta.

-Tranquila, sólo confía en mí.

-Siempre, mi Natsuki.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**N/A: **No tenía previsto tardar tanto en publicar, entre otros contratiempos, estuve sin servicio de Internet un buen rato (cosa que no le deseo a nadie u_u) y por otro lado estuve con unos proyectos que me mantuvieron alejada de mi más grande amor, o sea, mi cama XD

Pero bueno, acá estamos, un capítulo algo corto pero hecho con cariño :P

Espero que estén pasando unos días agradables :)

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

No saben lo que me alegra cuando leo sus comentarios y palabras de ánimo, espero que continúen por ahí y que sepan que me animan mucho. También les ofrezco disculpas por la espera.

**qaths10, hatsuky, amy, Ian.23, Guest, Shizsuki Kuga Fujino, S.E.P, cloudmine01, alessk, N.K, mymistakesleadmetothis.**


	4. Soñaré

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime es propiedad de Sunrise, no mía, si así fuera los anime serían clasificación M+ y sus protagonistas serían Shizuru y Natsuki.

* * *

**Kuga & Fujino**

**Soñaré**

Shizuru abría cuidadosamente la puerta de su habitación a la vez que trataba de equilibrar una bandeja con un cuenco con caldo de pollo, tostadas, jugo de naranja y un _coctail_ de antigripales y analgésicos.

La princesa de hielo, al parecer, ya no era tan resistente a los cambios climáticos como en otrora. Y la castaña lo supo, nada más verla entrar a casa bañada de pies a cabeza luego de trotar kilómetro y medio bajo una fuerte lluvia. A pesar de que se apresuró a prepararle un baño caliente –insistiendo en ayudarla a desvestirse- el daño ya estaba hecho y a la mañana siguiente la morena no pudo salir de la cama.

-Natsuki –susurró, tratando de despertarla de forma dulce.

Después de unos minutos la morena se removió entre las sábanas.

-¿_Shizudu_? –preguntó evidentemente constipada y tosiendo un poco.

-Aquí estoy mi Natsuki. Te traje las medicinas y algo de comer.

Natsuki hizo una serie de sonidos guturales, que sólo Shizuru podría entender.

-Sé que no quieres pero necesitas comer, esto te hará sentir mejor, vamos.

Al final accedió.

Cuando terminó, Shizuru recogió todo y lo llevó a la cocina, apresurándose en volver al lado de Natsuki. Era una suerte que fuese domingo o sino, habría tenido que llamar a Saeko para que le hiciera compañía, mientras ella trabajaba en Estrella Roja EC. Al encontrar a la morena ya dormida, prefirió acomodarse en el sillón que ubicó junto a la cama.

Para el final de la tarde, Shizuru y la buena Juliet compartían un paquete de galletas de mantequilla. La castaña leía un libro cuando la paciente despertó.

-Sabes Shizuru, tuve un sueño muy raro –dijo, un poco más animada y menos constipada.

-Es normal mi pequeño cachorro, tenías mucha fiebre.

-Tú estabas.

-Eso también es normal –dijo sonriendo lascivamente.

-¡Hey! No era ese tipo de sueño… además estaban Kanzaki, Mai, un compañero de la secundaria llamado Tate y la directora de Estrella Roja EC Midori.

-Ara ara, esa fiebre si que hizo delirar a mi Natsuki, ¿y recuerdas qué hacíamos?

-Estábamos en mi primer departamento, que era algo pequeño por cierto, y yo estaba enferma, como ahora, entonces se aparecían todos de repente, tu decías que me cuidarías y en ese momento Midori dijo que conocía un remedio efectivo para bajar la fiebre… -entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda -pero no recuerdo el resto del sueño.

-Vaya, seguramente te daría algún brebaje extraño hecho a base de alcohol, a Sigiura-san al parecer le agrada mucho la bebida. Pero no importa, ese sueño tenía algo de real.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó sintiéndose algo atemorizada.

-Pues que estoy aquí para cuidar de mi Natsuki.

ooOoo

Días más tarde, la princesa de hielo jugaba con su consola nueva ante la mirada atenta de Shizuru que se recostó a su lado y, como de costumbre, le alertaba de los peligros inminentes a los que se enfrentaba su avatar.

-Si pudieras inventar tu propio videojuego, ¿cuál sería el tema? –preguntaba la morena, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-Ara, que pregunta más difícil. Bueno, creo que estarían descartados los zombies –Natsuki levantó la vista para darle una mirada de desaprobación que la chica de Kioto ignoró –creo que me gustaría algo donde todos los personajes fuesen chicas lindas con superpoderes, quizá usando armas tradicionales o mágicas.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Bueno, Natsuki preguntó –dijo en tono inocente.

-Sabes, hablando de eso, hace un par de noches tuve otro sueño muy raro.

-Si es sobre zombies, prefiero que no me lo cuentes.

-No se qué tienes en contra de los zombies.

-Y no se por qué a Natsuki le gustan tanto.

-¡Pero si son geniales!... En fin, tú estabas en mi sueño… y no, no había zombies –dijo en tono cansino, ante la expresión de Shizuru.

-Ara, ¿Natsuki anda teniendo sueños eróticos conmigo en lugar de llevarlos a cabo?

-¡Tonta! –dijo sonrojándose.

Shizuru rió un poco mientras dejaba un beso en cuello de Natsuki, provocando en ésta un ligero temblor.

-Ejem, esta vez el sueño se desarrollaba en la academia de Fuuka, estabas subida a un calamar gigante y me gritabas que sería tuya a como diera lugar y luego te lanzabas hacia mí, pero yo saltaba y caía encima de un lobo gigante y te atacaba con un par de pistolas. Al final me caía una campana encima, pero tú me rescatabas y yo te daba un beso.

-Ara ara, Natsuki debería dejar de comer mayonesa antes de irse a dormir, ¿a quién se le ocurriría una historia tan loca como esa?.

-Mmmm no sería mala idea para un videojuego, quizá hasta podrían sacar una versión anime, ¿te imaginas? -se vieron fijamente unos segundos, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Bueno mi Natsuki -dijo limpiándose una lágrima -iré a preparar algo de comer. Tal vez unos vegetales asados con algo de arroz.

-Suena bien, aunque, Shizuru…

-¿Si?

-No le pongas Negi.

-¿Alguna razón en especial?

-No... pero no tengo ganas de volver a ver o probar ese vegetal.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Feliz Navidad! espero pasaran una linda nochebuena.

Para este capítulo, me inspiré en uno de los cd dramas de Mai Hime, ¿saben de cuál track estoy hablando? ;)

Debo confesar que, al igual que Shizuru en este capítulo, tengo un problema con los zombies; con decirles que no he mirado la saga de Resident Evil y con lo buena que está Milla u_u

Hay un par de ideas para un próximo capítulo (que me dejé del fic anterior) a manera de cierre, aunque no he empezado a escribir, por lo que no se cuándo podré publicar, aparte no tengo idea aún de cuál debería ser la nueva profesión de Natsuki, ¿ideas?.

También va siendo hora que continúe con mi otro fic en proceso.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

Gracias por estar ahí y más aún, gracias por tomarse un momento para dejar su comentario y buenos deseos. Son geniales :D

**Ian.23, Guest, S.E.P, cloudmine01**


	5. Cuéntame al oído

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime es propiedad de Sunrise, y la canción "Kiss the rain" pertenece a Yiruma.

* * *

**Kuga & Fujino**

**Cuéntame al oído**

Lentamente fue despertando al escuchar una suave melodía llenando el espacio y sobretodo al sentir la falta de calor junto a ella. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y de inmediato se incorporó en la cama. Se calzó las pantuflas, caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo en medio del salón donde se encontraba un bello piano de cola que siempre le recordaría el primer día que empezaron a vivir juntas. Quizá no había sido la mejor manera de empezar una relación, pero ciertamente ese piano fue una de las razones por las cuales empezaron a congeniar.

Y ahora reconocía aquella hermosa canción que por años había sido y seguía siendo "su canción". Mientras suspiraba, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, admiraba a su novia ejecutando con cierta torpeza aquel instrumento. Esperó a que finalizara y se acercó para abrazarla por la espalda y poder hablarle al oído.

-Natsuki aprendió a tocar nuestra melodía –dijo apresuradamente antes de que la voz se le quebrara por la emoción.

-Si –dijo tímidamente– quería darte la sorpresa, así que le pedí a Suzushiro que me ayudara y que por ningún motivo se le ocurriera decirte algo o le haría una propuesta imposible de rechazar.

-Ara ara, con razón Haruka-san ha estado evitándome estos días. Recordaré agradecerle… "y disculparme" pensó finalmente.

-Si, bueno, feliz aniversario Shizuru –dijo sonrojándose.

Para Shizuru era extremadamente encantador que después de tres años de convivencia, aún Natsuki mantuviera esa parte de su personalidad intacta.

-Gracias mi pequeño cachorro, ha sido el mejor regalo –contestó, y luego la besó suavemente.

-¿Mejor que las pantuflas de Sonic? –preguntó como si fuese algo increíble de concebir.

-Pues… esa serie de videojuegos empieza a tener gran valor sentimental para mi gracias a tu regalo –fue la respuesta más diplomática que encontró- pero definitivamente adoré que mi Natsuki hiciera tanto esfuerzo por aprender a tocar _Kiss the rain_.

-Bueno, me costó mucho pero creo que, increíblemente, Suzushiro es buena profesora. Por cierto, esa no es mi única sorpresa.

-Natsuki no pensará llevarme a la Tokyo Game Show este año nuevamente ¿o si?

-¡Pero si te divertiste el año pasado! Fue genial.

-Si, me divertí, hasta que ese montón de chicos que compitieron contra ti (y perdieron miserablemente) empezaron a pedirte una cita. Dicen que al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estómago, en el caso de ellos depende de cuántos infectados logres eliminar en Resident Evil 6.

Natsuki se sentía orgullosa de que, a pesar de no ser una gran fan de los videojuegos y mucho menos de los zombies, su novia se interesara en las cosas que le gustaban.

-Bueno, quizá esa parte si fue un poco incómoda –contestó la morena frunciendo el ceño -de cualquier forma, esa no era la sorpresa… Ejem, Shizuru, he decidido que seré entrenadora de motocross o al menos eso intentaré, hablé con algunos contactos y me ayudarán.

-¡Natsuki eso es maravilloso! siempre que seas feliz, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.

-Gracias Zuru, eres la mejor.

-Bien, para mi regalo tendrás que esperar unas horas. –Natsuki sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando notó la mirada lasciva de su novia, juraría que vio una cola de zorro asomar por ahí.

ooOoo

Esa noche, Natsuki se debatía si entrar o no a la cocina.

-Shi-zu-ru, ¿estás segura de que no prefieres ir a un restaurante para tener una lujosa, cara y romántica cena? –preguntaba un poco incómoda y bastante sonrojada antes de entrar a la cocina.

-Bueno, si Natsuki lo prefiere pero ya había adelantado algunas cosas.

La morena apenas pudo contener la sangre que sentía iba a salir a chorros por su nariz al ver a Shizuru usando únicamente un delantal mientras bañaba en chocolate algunas fresas. Tanto fue el calor que se acumuló en partes específicas de su anatomía, que olvidó por completo el pudor de encontrarse en las mismas condiciones, se acercó lentamente y rozó los costados descubiertos de la castaña y fue bajando suavemente hasta descansar sus manos en las caderas de su novia. Un hormigueo muy agradable acompañó el corto recorrido de las manos de Natsuki sobre su piel.

-Ara ¿Natsuki cambió de opinión?

-Creo… que si, a esta hora sería imposible conseguir una mesa en cualquier restaurante caro –dijo, para luego colocar un beso en el cuello de la castaña.

-Oh, eso es una pena –contestó, dejando un beso con sabor a chocolate en los labios de la ex princesa de hielo.

-Si, es desgarrador.

-Feliz aniversario Natsuki.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A**: siento que sea tan corto, pero así pongo punto final a este fic, me gustó esto de hacer una secuela de una historia tan especial para mi, no descarto hacer otra en algún momento. Pero primero, debo retomar el otro fic que tengo pendiente. Lamento la ausencia prolongada pero estaba poniendo orden muchas cosas y ahora ando con un curso que me absorbe bastante.

Qué les puedo contar sobre este capítulo, bueno, siempre tuve en mente que quería finalizar con la celebración de aniversario de las chicas, pero imaginaba más una gran fiesta, luego pensé que menos es más jaja. La inspiración llegó súbitamente después de tragarme algunos antialérgicos, así que cualquier locura que hayan leído se la atribuyo a la medicina. En fin, el título del capítulo final, que como alguien en los comentarios notó es (al igual que los capítulos anteriores) el título de una canción de la banda española **La Oreja de Van Gogh**, grupo al que le tengo cariño; esta fue elegida por una buena amiga y que sirvió como fuente de inspiración para ciertos detalles. Gracias **Ali** y gracias a todos ustedes que han llegado hasta acá con mucha paciencia.

Ah, se me olvidaba. _**Kiss the rain**_ (por sino han leído Estrella Roja EC o no recuerdan) es una canción de un famoso pianista coreano llamado **Yiruma **que Shizuru toca para Natsuki cuando recién estaban viviendo juntas, si desean escucharla hay un link en mi perfil. Y como aclaratoria, la **Tokyo Game Show** es una convención de videojuegos. **Sonic **es uno muy famoso y me encantaron unas pantuflas suyas que vi por eBay, me pareció muy chistoso imaginar a Shizuru usándolas sólo porque se las regaló Nat. Finalmente, el sobrenombre cariñoso **Zuru** creo haberlo leído en un doujinshi y me pareció lindo.

* * *

**Agradecimientos y respuestas a los comentarios**

**Inugami Akuma**: bienvenida nueva stalker XD jaja es broma, gracias por dejar tu comentario y tranquila, puedo tardar pero no abandonar una historia ;)

**DaniiiielaZ**: Si, me tardé bastante u_u lo siento, pero espero retomar la escritura de nuevos fics pronto :)

**anoniima**: Mil gracias, creo que todos me están animando a lanzarme la maratón de esa saga :D

**akiracrosszeria**: Gracias por el apoyo, tardé un poco pero logré completarlo, espero que también disfrutaras este capítulo.

**Gabrielle**: ¡Sabía que alguien lo notaría! las canciones viejas de la Oreja son muy especiales para mi y creo que para mucha gente también. Gracias por leerme y comentar.

**Virshy**: Gracias por leer ambos fics, a Estrella Roja EC le tengo muchísimo cariño.

**S.E.P**: intentaré verla, justamente revisando la videoteca me encontré con algunos de los dvd de la saga. Seguro son de mi padre porque le gusta Milla XDDD

**qaths10**: Gracias, me gusta escribir comedia, es relajante. Me alegra que te sacara algunas risas :)

**cloudmine01**: Gracias, siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios.

**Yumi-chan**: jeje imagina, desde Navidad no actualizaba, espero que aún sigas este fic. Intentaré lanzarme una maratón y ver todas las pelis de Resident Evil. Los videojuegos se ven geniales.

**Guest**: Muchas gracias :)


End file.
